1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to p-traps for plumbing commercial and residential drainage systems and, more specifically to a p-trap that is extendible and has a threaded port to receive a pressure hose for a dishwasher waste line. The present invention further includes a plurality of multiport PVC pipe fittings in various configurations to provide greater flexibility when plumbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pipe fittings have been provided in prior art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 733,475 issued to T. F. Foley on Jul. 14, 1903.
Another patent was issued to F. Walker on May 2, 1905 as U.S. Pat. No. 788,803. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 846,600 was issued to B. Oakes on Mar. 12, 1907 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 7, 1908 to V. J. Emery as U.S. Pat. No. 884,326. Another patent was issued on Apr. 12, 1910 to C. Colombo as U.S. Pat. No. 954,852. Another patent was issued to E. Kennedy on Jun. 22, 1939 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,672 and one more patent was issued on Apr. 21,1942 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,195 to H. Long. U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,909 was issued to C. H. Nordell on Jan. 13, 1940 and another patent was issued to G. F. Radcliffe on Sep. 7, 1946 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,908. Still another patent was issued to W. J. Collison et al. on Aug. 25, 1949 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,654. U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,892 was issued on Feb. 10, 1976 to Frederick A. Miller and still another U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,330 was issued to Noriatsu Kojima on Jan. 1, 1980. On Mar. 12, 1991 U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,754 was issued to Shigeyuki Matsumoto et al. and yet another patent was issued on Oct. 3, 2000 to Billy J. Hobbs as U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,881.
The combination with the vessel, having the thickened upper portion, female screw-threaded and the groove, of the cover, provided with screw-threads and annular flange having the inner shoulder at the base thereof adapted to receive the lower end of the pipe, the sleeve engaging the threaded annular flange and the pipe, said pipe cover and annular flange formed of a single piece, the whole constructed and arranged, substantially as described.
A double drainage-fitting consisting of a soil-pipe section having a central chamber with lateral downwardly-curved inlet branches, the upper side of said branches terminating inside the chamber in deflectors at a point which is lower than the center of the inlets of the drainage branches.
A water closet bend, its inlet screw-threaded to receive a flange, the flange having an opening eccentric to the threaded portion to receive a pipe connection leading to a closet, the construction being such that a slight lateral adjustment of the pipe with reference to the closet and the bend may be effected by rotating said flange, substantially as described.
A multiple cylinder engine having in combination a plurality of water jackets, a common water circulating device for supplying water thereto, a distributing device provided at one end with an inlet communicating with the circulating device, and at the opposite end with a plurality of outlets communicating with the respective water jackets, and with a partition between the adjacent outlets extending from the outlet end towards and in line with the inlet and so arranged that the inlet area is subdivided thereby into equal areas corresponding in number to the number of outlets opening, substantially as described.
In a soil-pipe fitting, an elbow adapted to receive the end of the soil-pipe, a clean-out branch formed therewith, the lower portion of the innermost wall of the clean-out branch being confined within the elbow and deflected toward the rear wall of the elbow.
As a new article of manufacture, a plumber""s fitting adapted to be interfitted with waste-stack sections in a building having numerous fixtures intended to be connected-in to said waste stack and requiring to be vented; said fitting comprising in a unitary structure a body provided with a central waste channel having spigot and socket terminals adapted to be connected into the waste stack, said body having a set of lateral inlets constructed and arranged to receive selectively from different sides of said channel lead-in connections from one or more of said plumbing fixtures, said body having a set of outlet openings from said central channel adapted to be connected selectively with vent pipes, and said body further having a cross-passage in communication with said central waste channel.
In a hollow fitting having openings for connection to a pair of oppositely directed conduits as well to another conduit that is angularly displaced from said pair, a wall forming a surface in said fitting opposite the opening for said other conduit, said surface having a sloping configuration extending substantially across the opening of said other conduit to guide substantially all of the liquid entering from said other conduit into one of the pair of oppositely directed conduits and away from the other of the pair, and a ridge extending partly around said surface and opposite the edge of said opening, and overhanging said surface, to prevent separation of the stream of liquid between said pair.
A hydraulic fluid conduit bend having an outer curved surface of substantially segmentary circular form, an inner surface which conforms substantially to a segment of an ellipse having its minor axis in substantial alignment with the apex of the bend, said conduit having apical cross sectional area substantially 10% to 30% greater than the cross sectional area at the ends of the conduit, whereby the bend will offer a resistance to flow of the hydraulic fluid substantially less than that offered by a corresponding bend of uniform cross-sectional area.
A double fitting for connecting the bends of two water closets with the main sewage run, comprising a pair of pipe members disposed in horizontal parallel relation and joined by and interjacent party wall; one of said members having a passageway therethrough formed to connect with the main run of pipe; and the other member having ends formed to connect with the bends of said closets and having two outlets leading from opposite directions through an opening in said party wall into said passageway; and a single curved directional partition vertically disposed inside and secured to said other member and positioned to discharge arcuately.
A device comprising a fitting provided with a body, said body provided with horizontal openings, and short horizontal baffles in said body at the openings only and extending partly over said horizontal openings leaving the bore of the fitting clear.
A plumbing fitting that is adaptable to be installed along any drain line so to permit the drain line to be easily and readily cleaned out in case it becomes clogged; the device consisting of a length of pipe having an internal screw thread at one end and an external screw thread at an opposite end for easy connection along the drain line, the length of pipe having a branch line extending from a side thereof and which is adaptable for receiving a clean-out rod or which may be attached to a hose, and a shut off valve cock being located along the main pipe so as to prevent back pressure up into a plumbing fixture such as a sink, tub or toilet.
A horn shaped multi-inlet pipe joint for connecting a vertical pipe or pipes to a horizontal main pipe. The pipe joint comprises a horn shaped body in which a clearance is formed for diffusing drainage from the pipes and a chute surface is provided for collecting the diffused drainage and leading it to the main pipe, and a cap having a plurality of openings to which the vertical pipe or pipes, a cleaning access lid or lids and the like are attached.
In a vent-free single-duct drainage piping system for vertical installation in multi-storied buildings with horizontally extending branches to receive drain from sources of different floors of the building installed, a joint for connecting vertical pipe sections of the drainage piping system is disclosed, which comprises an upper pipe portion having a spiral axis between opposite end portions thereof and adapted for connection to the upstream side of the vertical drainage system to receive drain therefrom. A lower pipe portion is comprised of a first vertical passage connected in direct fluid flow relationship with the upper pipe portion and a second vertical passage having at a side thereof side ports adapted for connection to horizontal drainage pipes laid at a particular floor of the building. The first vertical passage receives drain from the upper pipe portion and the second vertical passage receives drain from the horizontal pipes. Both first and second passages merge at lower ends thereof into a common outlet port adapted for connection to the downstream side of the system. The helix of the upper pipe section is provided to reduce the velocity of the drain falling from the drainage system, thereby lessening pulsations and sounds developed in drain water.
Improved outlet boxes are provided for installation in a wall to connect water supply lines and drain lines to the corresponding lines from an appliance. Molded plastic outlet boxes having dual drains; left-to-right reversibility; adaptability to multiple drain and inlet line configurations, including top, bottom and side inlets; inclined bottom walls with gutters and removable webs facilitating drainage; and rear walls with recesses accommodating flushable water supply line connections are disclosed. Dual drain connectors adapted to combine the flows from dual drain outlets into a single drainpipe and knock-outs with downwardly extending, elongated tabs are also disclosed.
While these pipe fittings may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a p-trap for commercial and residential plumbing systems wherein the p-trap has an enlarged outlet portion to receive a drainpipe and has a threaded port to receive a pressure hose for a dishwasher waste line. Also disclosed is a deflection shield disposed in operative connection to the threaded port so as to direct waste water downwardly away from the sink. The present invention further includes a plurality of multiport PVC pipe fittings in various configurations to provide greater flexibility when plumbing.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a p-trap for sink applications having a threaded port for receiving a pressure hose from a dishwasher waste line.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a p-trap that is extendible thereby allowing a plumber to compensate for an incorrectly roughed-in drainpipe.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a p-trap with a dishwasher waste line port wherein the p-trap has an interior deflection shield to direct the effluence from the dishwasher waste line downward and prevent it from splashing back into the sink.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a three way combination pipe fitting for use in roughing-in 2 bathrooms back to back with its own stack for 2 sinks or 1 sink and 1 urinal as well as other rough-ins.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a variety of basic modified plumbing fittings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extendible p-trap with a dishwasher waste port and modified pipefittings that are economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.